Bean Counter
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play another Bean. When played: Add two 1 /1 Weenie Beanies to your hand. |flavor text = "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up."}} Bean Counter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its abilities add 2 Weenie Beanie cards into the plant hero's hand when it is played, and give it +1 /+1 every time a card is played, including it. Origins It is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae, and an accountant, a practitioner of accounting or accountancy. Its name and appearance are both puns on "bean counter", a synonym of "accountant", as Bean Counter is literally a bean with a counter. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play another Bean. When played: Add two to your hand. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up." Strategies With Bean Counter may have low stats for a premium super-rare plant, but it is dangerous when used properly. It acts similarly to Muscle Sprout, except only beans count. First, you need to time when to play it. If it is played as soon as you make 4 sun, it may be destroyed very easily since you don't have any sun left to play other beans. On the other hand, doing so would benefit other Bean Counters played after, due to it adding 2 beans into your hand too for free. If you want to play it as soon as possible, playing it behind a Team-Up plant is the best choice. Using a Team-Up plant is also a safe way to boost this plant too. The best turn to play this is on turn 5, and then immediately play a Weenie Beanie. This is because its strength stat is 3, which cannot be destroyed by any trick other than B-flat and Locust Swarm. As the card says, you need to play beans in order for it to be stronger. Weenie Beanie is a basic, yet cheap way to make Bean Counter stronger. Admiral Navy Bean is also a good one because it is very cheap, has the Amphibious trait and Team-Up traits, and benefits from playing beans too. Sow Magic Beans is also good because it adds 4 Magic Beanstalks into your deck, which are bean plants too, and activate Bean Counter's ability itself. Also, there are 2 plants that benefit from Bean Counter, both from the class. Bananasaurus Rex is one of them, as the 2 Weenie Beanies added to your hand count as drawing 2 cards, giving it an instant +2 /+2 . Potted Powerhouse is also an example, as it is relatively easy to boost Bean Counter, boosting Potted Powerhouse a lot in the process. However, both combos are restricted to Green Shadow. Against Bean Counter has low stats and cannot be boosted if it is played as soon as your opponent makes 4 sun, but if it is left alive, its stats can go up very quickly. Therefore, you should have a zombie that is capable of destroying this plant as early as possible, or play destroying tricks, depending on Bean Counter's strength. If Bean Counter has not been boosted yet, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy it immediately before it gets out of control. If its strength goes over 4, play Rocket Science. Locust Swarm can destroy this regardless of strength. Gallery BeanCountStat.png|Bean Counter's statistics HD Bean Counter.png|HD Bean Counter BeanCounterCard.png|Bean Counter's card BeanCountATK.PNG|Bean Counter attacking Frozen Bean Counter.png| Frozen Bean Counter 97counter.jpg|A 9 /7 Bean Counter Screenshot 2016-11-12-21-14-55.png|Bean Counter in-game BeanCounterconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Bean Counter ShrunkenBeanCounter.png|Bean Counter shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Bean Counter That Can't be Hurt.jpg|Bean Counter that can't be hurt Beeenc.png|Bean Counter's card image Old Beancounterdescription.png|Bean Counter's statistics Bean Counter shadow.jpg|Bean Counter's silhouette EenieWeenieBeany.png|Bean Counter on the field Bean Counter silhouette.png|Bean Counter's silhouette Receiving Bean Counter.png|The player receiving Bean Counter from a Premium Pack Trivia *It is one of the three plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to wear glasses. The others are Sting Bean and Sergeant Strongberry. *It is one of the seven plants that have some kind of hair without the use of costumes. The other six are Cornucopia, The Great Zucchini, Water Chestnut, Soul Patch, Flame Mushroom, and Freeze Mushroom. *It and Seedling are the only plants that face left. See also *Weenie Beanie Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants